Age of Justice
Age of Justice is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Time-Torn Area 51 Zone, the War-Torn Village Zone, the Saving Justice operation, the War Crimes operation the Ultimate Soldier operation and the Justice For All raid. Episode 28: Age of Justice was released on May 31st, 2017. Access to Age of Justice is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Travel back in time to the 1940s to save the past from a new threat: Per Degaton and his allies. This period in time has been identified as particularly vulnerable to manipulation, and it will be up to today’s heroes and villains to prevent Per Degaton from rewriting history and destroying the Justice Society forever! Join forces with the greatest heroes of the Golden Age – the JSA and the Blackhawks – in Age of Justice! The episode features new missions in two new open world environments, two new alerts, and two new raids (both with Elite versions)! __TOC__ Story Time-Torn Area 51 In a different Area 51 where Brainiac is nowhere to be found, there are massive tears in time and space dividing the base in half. It seems like the 1940s and the present day are merging into a single timeline, and this cannot be good. Soldiers from today and yesterday are fighting side by side, as well as against each other. Help stem the tide of WWII flowing into the present. War-Torn Village Rip Hunter has deduced that a massive and potentially highly destructive time event is happening, and he has identified its origin, a place where the timeline is most fragile and most susceptible to manipulation: Europe circa 1944. Shortly after D-Day, but not the D-Day we remember, Baron Von Savage, now the leader of the Axis powers, has taken a European village and is using it as a launchpad to take over the world. Travel back in time to the European village that has been taken over by Baron Von Savage and his new collection of hybrid technology. Work with Lady Blackhawk and the Blackhawks to fight for the fate of the future. Saving Justice Rip Hunter immediately attempts to contact the Justice Society, only to learn that many have already been taken captive by the evil Baron Von Savage. Rip Hunter sends a team and a special operative inside Baron Von Savage’s Stronghold on a secret mission to rescue key members of the Justice Society: Alan Scott, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Wildcat. Team up with both Wonder Woman and Golden Age Wonder Woman in the daring raid of Baron Von Savage’s base and free the captive members of the JSA. Be wary though – Doctor Sivana has been busy creating a new terrifying threat in his lab! Ultimate Soldier Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take much convincing to get Doctor Sivana, the infamous evil scientist and sworn enemy of the Justice Society, to join with Per Degaton and Baron Von Savage in their attempt to rewrite history. He’s already taking fallen soldiers from the battlefield and fusing them with technology from other timelines in an attempt to construct an abomination of pure evil: the Ultimate Soldier! War Crimes Per Degaton and stormtroopers are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources. Follow a lead to the Sentinels of Magic citadel, but be careful. Something seems fishy about this particular jaunt to the future. They’re after anything that can give them an advantage in World War II. Justice For All Time is running out…literally! Storm the enemy stronghold to put a stop to Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton’s plans before their breach in the fabric of space and time becomes too unstable. Characters Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 173 (purple), 171 (blue) or 169 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 195 (purple), 194 (blue) or 193 (green). Missions 4-Player Operations and Alerts *Saving Justice *War Crimes 8-Player Operations and Raids *Justice For All *Ultimate Soldier Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items News Age of Justice Release Notes Trailer Gallery AgeofJusticePromo.jpg Ep 28 621.jpg Ep 28 623.jpg Ep 28 642.jpg Ep 28 643.jpg Ep 28 665.jpg Ep 28 667.jpg Ep 28 661.jpg Ep 28 645.jpg Ep 28 DBvYPC-VoAAFFFA.jpg large.jpg Ep 28 081.jpg Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:Age of Justice